21 Years Old
by Candlelight12
Summary: Seperti pada film Frozen. Kehangatan cinta akan membuat es yang beku itu mencair. Kehangatan cinta mereka akan membuatmu tidak merasa dingin, tapi malah sebaliknya. / EXO / Kyungsoo / Song Jisoo (OC) / Song Joongki / Tao / Lay / Luhan / Xiumin / Baekhyun / Chen / Chanyeol / Kris / Suho / Sehun / Kai


**Title : 2****1****th****Years Old**

Writer : Candle Light

Rate : PG-13

Main Cast : Song Ji-Soo (OC) | Do Kyung Soo

Other Cast : Kim Hyori (OC) | EXO Member | Song Joongki | Lee Ji-Eun (IU) |

Genre : Fluff

Duration : 3.085 words

Release Date : December 24, 2014. 15.00 WIB.

Length : Oneshoot

* * *

><p>Olympic Park Apartement<p>

424 Olympic-ro  
>Songpa-gu, 서울특별시 South Korea<br>_December 23, 2014.  
>06.00 KST<em>

Desember ... ini adalah bulan di mana salju akan turun dengan sangat lebatnya. Musim paling dingin dalam setahun yang terjadi hanya dari bulan ini hingga Februari. Sebagian orang akan menyambutnya dengan sangat antusias. Melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan pada musim yang lain kecuali musim ini. Tapi sebagian yang lain akan mengeluh dan terus mengeluh karna suhu dingin yang berada di bawah titik beku es–minus delapan derajat celcius (-8⁰)-itu yang membuat tulang mereka seakan ikut membeku.

Gadis itu masih bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal dengan motive kartun frozen kesayangannya. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya semakin dalam dan tak membiarkan udara dingin mengacaukan tidur nyenyaknya. Oh Tuhan ... jam berapa ini? Bukankah dia ada meeting dengan atasannya jam 09.00 nanti? Apa dia melupakan itu? Ini akan menjadi kabar buruk jika dia tidak segera bangun dan bergegas untuk menyiapkan dirinya.

_Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo_

_Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose_

_Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo_

_Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda_

_Oh too much neoya your love igeon overdose_

_Too much neoya your love igeon overdose_

Potongan lagu itu terdengar begitu nyaring dan sukses membuatnya keluar dari alam mimpi.

"Aish... kenapa handphone ini selalu saja berisik di saat mataku benar-benar masih sangat mengantuk?" Ucapnya dari balik selimut dengan posisi yang masih sama.

Lalu perlahan jari-jari lentiknya menampakkan wujud dari balik selimut frozen berwarna biru itu. Meraba-raba, menjelajah sekitar kasur tempat tidurnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ponsel yang baru saja diomelinya.

_Tut_

Jari-jari lentik itu bermain di atas layar datar iPhone berwarna putih lalu menggeser tepat pada logo berwarna hijau yang membuat potongan lagu tadi otomatis berhenti dan berganti menjadi suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara dari seberang.

_[Saengil chukha hamnida ..._

_Saengil chukha hamnida ..._

_Saranghae uri Cheonsa ..._

_Saengil chukha hamnida ...]_

Nyanyian ulang tahun itu berhasil membuat matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar.

"Eomma ..." Ucap gadis itu manja setelah nyanyian ulang tahun itu berhenti.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang ... apa kau tidak akan pulang? Eomma akan memasakkan sup rumput laut yang sangat lezat untukmu. Jadi mampirlah ke mari setelah kau pulang kerja, nde?"

"Uhm ... tentu saja, aku akan pulang ke rumah hari ini."

"Baiklah ... Eomma akan menunggumu dan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Nde Eomma."

-o-

Gadis itu lalu menutup telephonenya dan menyingkap selimut tebalnya, bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu menjauh dari ranjang tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_[Saengil Chukhae Ji-Soo~ya ... lihatlah ... aku membuatkan ini untukmu hingga larut malam. Aku harap kau menyukainya]_

Ponsel pintar itu menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat beserta photo yang disertakan oleh pengirimnya. Sebuah photo yang menampakkan sketsa wajah seseorang yang dipanggil Ji-Soo dengan seorang laki-laki tampan di sampingnya. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday' di bawahnya.

"HyoRi~ya ... kau adalah orang pertama sebelum Eomma yang mengingat hari ini." Lirihnya pelan lalu kembali meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidunya dan berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Bukankah yang pertama mengucapkan adalah ibunya? Lalu mengapa Ji-Soo mengatakan jika Hyori adalah yang pertama juga? Bukankah seharusnya dia berkata Hyori adalah orang kedua setelah ibunya? Apa dia salah menyebutkannya? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Waktu yang tertera pada pesan yang diterimanya baru saja menunjukkan pukul 00.01 am. Itu artinya pesan itu sudah di terimanya sekitar enam jam yang lalu. Tapi karna sifat kebonya yang tidur layaknya orang mati-yang tidak akan mendengar apapun kecuali suara yang benar-benar memecah kelelapannya-membuatnya tidak tahu jika ada pesan masuk pada ponsel pintarnya.

Ji-Soo kembali memeriksa ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Berharap ada satu orang lagi yang mengingat hari ini dan akan memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun sebelum didahului oleh orang lain. Yah, dia berpikir semua teman-teman satu ruangan kantornya akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya hari ini. Menyiapkan sebuah kejutan, kue ulang tahun atau bahkan sebuah hadiah yang biasa akan diterima oleh seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Tch ... apa dia melupakannya lagi?" Ucapnya lalu kembali meletakkan ponselnya pada tempat semula ketika tidak ada satupun pesan atau pemberitahuan panggilan tak terjawab yang tampil di layar ponselnya.

Taesan Corp.  
>#505 Seoco Town Trapalace,<br>1327 Seocho-Dong Seocho-Gu Seoul, South Korea.  
>08.00 KST<p>

Ji-Soo memasuki loby kantor tempatnya bekerja setelah sebelumnya meminta seseorang yang berdiri di samping pintu loby untuk memarkirkan mobilnya ke area parkir lantai dasar gedung. Lalu berjalan lurus menuju pintu lift yang akan membawanya ke ruangan di mana dia dan beberapa karyawan yang lainnya menerima tugas di sana.

"Apa semua orang juga melupakan hari ini? Apa hanya teman-teman di SNS ku yang mengingat ulang tahunku?" Ucap Ji-Soo seraya terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja kerjanya. Dia terus mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat semua teman seruangannya seakan acuh dan tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi pada hari ini.

_Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo_

_Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose__..._

_Tut ..._

[Yeoboseyo?]

Suara itu mengakhiri bunyi bising yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam ruangan kerja yang seharusnya sunyi dan tenang baru saja diributkan oleh suara nada dering yang seketika membuyarkan pikiran orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

'Aish ... gadis ini benar-benar merusak pikiranku pagi-pagi.' Bisik seseorang dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar bola matanya seraya melemparkan bulpoin yang dipegangnya tadi sembarang. Huang Zitao. Salah satu karyawan yang satu ruangan dengannya.

"Hei! Song Ji-Soo! Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan nada dering sebising itu di dalam ruangan?" Teriak Zitao karna baru saja ia kehilangan ide emasnya untuk tema produk bulan depan.

Ji-Soo hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Tao kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan dengan ponsel yang masih setia menempel di telinganya.

"Minseok Oppa ... bisakah kau mengulang kata-katamu baru saja? Seseorang yang sangat berisik membuat pendengaranku tiba-tiba menjadi tuli." Ucap Ji-Soo pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di telephone. Kim Minseok.

"Apa baru saja dia mengatakan aku siberisik itu?" Gumam Tao dengan mata yang masih menatap marah ke arah Ji-Soo yang sudah berlalu dari pandangannya.

-o-

08.45 KST.

Ji-Soo memasukkan beberapa file penting ke dalam map berwarna biru. Lalu meraih buku agenda beserta bulpoin hitam yang berada di laci meja kerjanya.

"Kka ..." Ajak Ji-Soo pada seseorang yang berada di samping kiri meja kerjanya yang masih sibuk dengan komputer di hadapannya. Kim Jong In.

"Kau pergilah dulu, aku akan menyusul setelah ini." Ucap Jongin dengan mata masih berfokus pada komputer di depannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya perlu mencetak ulang beberapa berkas penting, setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu. Kau pergilah dulu." Jelas Jongin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ji-Soo.

Ji-Soo pun berlalu menuju ruang meeting yang telah ditentukan pagi ini. Beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di sana dan menunggu kehadiran CEO yang akan memimpin pertemuan pagi ini beserta beberapa karyawan yang masih belum mengisi tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

"Nuna ... Ji-Eun eodiga?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kanan Ji-Soo. Oh Sehun.

"Ji-Eun-ah? Dia berkata akan pergi ke toilet sebentar. Kau tau kan jika dia selalu merasa gugup seperti itu sebelum meeting dimulai. Entahlah apa yang dia takutkan." Jawab Ji-Soo panjang lebar.

"Ah ... Arraseo." Ucap Sehun lalu kembali menatap layar tablet yang berada di depannya.

"Sehun-ah ... apa Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini? Dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali sejak tadi pagi." Tanya Ji-Soo sambil berbisik ke arah Sehun.

"Kyungsoo Hyung? Bukankah dia pergi bersama Mr. Nicolas tadi pagi?" Ucap Sehun dengan mata yang masih menatap layar tablet yang berada di depannya.

"Apa kau tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi?" Tanya Ji-Soo mulai mengintrogasi.

"Molla ..." Jawab Sehun seraya mengangkat pundaknya, mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak tahu. "Kau tanya saja pada manager Park, dia pasti tahu."Lanjut Sehun kemudian.

"Aih ... aku sangat malas berbicara dengan orang itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan meeting hari ini? Apa boleh dia tidak ikut?" Tanya Ji-Soo lagi.

"Dia tidak punya andil apapun dalam meeting hari ini, apa kau tidak tahu?" Jelas Sehun.

Ji-Soo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa dia tidak punya andil?"

"Nuna ... kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Kau sangat berisik dan mengganggu konsentrasiku saja." Ucap Sehun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya sedikit, kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" Balas Ji-Soo kesal lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada beberapa file di depannya. Membaca kembali point-point apa saja yang akan disampaikannya nanti kepada peserta meeting hari ini. Dan hal-hal apa saja yang akan dibahas oleh peserta lainnya.

-o-

13.35 KST

"Heol ... apa mereka semua benar-benar lupa tentang hari ini? Apa mereka semua benar-benar melupakanku?" Keluh Ji-Soo dalam pikirannya setelah sekian lama menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun atau kejutan lainnya dari teman-teman dekatnya yang lain.

"Apa benar hanya Eomma dan Hyori yang peduli denganku? Apa benar hanya mereka yang dapat mengingat hari ulang tahunku? Menjengkelkan sekali." Ucapnya lagi karna hingga jam makan siang berlalu masih tidak ada satu orang pun yang memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun di kantor itu. Termasuk kekasihnya. Do Kyungsoo. Yang hilang entah ke mana.

"Heol ... Kyungsoo~ya ... eodiga? Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menyapa kekasihmu hari ini? Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku?" Gumamnya lagi seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja depan komputernya.

"Hei! Song Ji-Soo ... apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain tidur?" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. Zang Yixing.

Yixing adalah kepala devisi yang mengatur dan memantau setiap gerak gerik karyawan yang berada di bawahnya. Salah satunya adalah Ji-Soo.

"Yixing Ge ... aku tidak sedang tidur. Apa kau melihatku memejamkan mata, eoh?" Ucap Ji-Soo setengah kesal. Yah, dia memang sedang kesal karena semua orang melupakan ulang tahunnya hari ini.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan meletakkan kepalamu seperti itu?" Tanya Yixing seraya menunjuk ke arah meja bekas kepala Ji-Soo bertumpu.

"Diamlah Ge ... kau jangan membuat moodku semakin buruk hari ini. Kau berisik dan sangat cerewet sekali." Ucap Ji-Soo lalu kembali memposisikan kepalanya seperti tadi.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tidak hormat seperti itu kepada atasannya? Ya Tuhan ... gadis ini benar-benar menganggap kantor ini adalah miliknya. Tidak ... tidak ... dia tidak menganggap kantor ini adalah miliknya, karna dia memang pemiliknya. Tapi meskipun dia adalah anak CEO, kakak dan ayahnya tidak akan menyukainya jika dia bersikap seperti ini kepada karyawan yang lain. Walaupun Yixing adalah saudara sepupunya. Ayolah ... ini bukan di rumah atau restoran dan tempat-tempat lain yang bebas melakukan apapun. Ini adalah kantor, tempatnya bekerja. Mana sikap profesionalmu Song Ji-Soo? Apa kau ingin gajimu dipotong lagi untuk kesekian kalinya? Ingat baik-baik ucapan terakhir kali ayahmu ketika kau membuat kesalahan tempo hari yang lalu.

"Hei! Song Ji-Soo jaga sikapmu!" Teriak seseorang yang baru saja tiba di ruangan itu. Song Joong Ki.

"Aish ... Hei! Oppa! Kau sama saja dengan yang lain! Menyebalkan!" Ucap Ji-Soo dengan perasaan yang sudah benar-benar sangat kesal saat ini.

Bahkan kakak satu-satunya juga melupakan hari ini. Tidak memberinya hadian atau sebatas ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan malah mengomelinya seperti ini. Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ji-Soo sepanjang hari.

"Gunakan bahasa formalmu! Apa kau pikir kita sedang berada di rumah? Ini di kantor! Apa kau lupa jika aku adalah atasanmu? Apa aku harus meminta CEO untuk memindahkanmu ke BAGIAN PRODUKSI? Agar kau benar-benar bisa belajar dari nol serta memperbaiki sikapmu itu?" Ucap Joongki disertai penekanan pada kata 'bagian produksi' yang menjadi jurus andalannya agar Ji-Soo tidak banyak berulah.

"Aish ... Ye ... Sajangnim ..." Jawaban itulah yang akan selalu keluar dari bibir Ji-Soo ketika mendengar kata 'Bagian Produksi' yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Peringatan terakhir dari ayahnya jika dia masih tidak bisa merubah sikap dan terus membuat kesalahan.

-o-

17.00 KST

"Woah ... orang-orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan ... apa mereka menungguku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sedang berulang tahun hari ini baru mereka akan memberiku ucapan selamat, hadiah dan yang lainnya?" Keluh Ji-Soo seraya memasuki lift menuju tempat parkir mobil yang berada pada dasar gedung kantornya.

Selama berada dalam lift Ji-Soo terus saja mengomel tanpa henti. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai juga melupakan hari bersejarah ini. Hari di mana Tuhan menunjukkan dunia kepadanya. Hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya sebuah udara memasuki lubang hidungnya dan masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat kecewa. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang selalu berkata mencintainya menghilang begitu saja? Tanpa kabar seperti ditelan bumi.

_Tung ..._

Suara itu berbunyi bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Ji-Soo berjalan keluar dari lift seraya terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak henti mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan berbicara dengan kekasihnya itu selama seminggu ke depan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika lampu area parkir mati begitu saja dan menjadi sangat gelap. Hanya ada beberapa berkas cahaya yang terpancar dari pintu keluar lift yang tidak bisa membuat area itu menjadi terang. Hanya bayangan seseorang yang terlihat tanpa bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka.

"Wae Geure? Hei ... apa ada orang di sana?" Teriaknya dalam kegelapan.

Lalu tiba-tiba air dingin mengalir dari ujung rambutnya, melewati celah-celah pakaiannya dan masuk menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Bersamaan dengan seseorang yang merebut tas yang dibawanya.

"Hei! Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Apa kalian tidak tahu jika aku adalah anak CEO? Apa kalian ingin kehilangan pekerjaan hah?" Teriak Ji-Soo dengan bentakan khasnya.

"Bukankah seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun tidak boleh marah menerima kejutan seperti ini?" Ucap seseorang yang entah dari mana datangnya, namun cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Ji-Soo.

"Yifan-Ge? Apa kau yang merencanakan semua ini?" Tanya Ji-Soo dalam pandangannya yang masih gelap tanpa penerangan yang cukup.

Namun beberapa saat dia menunggu tak juga terdengar jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

"Hei! Aku tau tidak hanya Yifan-Ge yang terlibat di sini. Apa kalian benar-benar ingin kehilangan pekerjaan, eoh?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada tinggi.

"Bisakah kau memecat mereka? Lakukanlah jika kau bisa, lalu aku akan benar-benar mengirimmu ke 'Bagian Produksi'!"

"Hei! Oppa! Kau juga terlibat hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?"

_Hening_

Tak ada lagi suara yang muncul.

"Hei! Apa kalian sudah gila, eoh? Setelah mengabaikanku sepanjang hari lalu kalian melakukan hal ini padaku?" Teriak Ji-Soo dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar karna kedinginan.

_Tak ... tak ... tak ..._

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekatinya. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Dari mana saja kau seharian ini?" Tanya Ji-Soo ketika seseorang yang masih tidak dapat dilihatnya itu memakaikan sebuah jaket membungkus tubuh kecilnya agar tidak kedinginan.

Dia tahu jika orang di hadapannya ini adalah kekasihnya. Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan hanya dari mencium aroma tubuhnya Ji-Soo tak perlu bertanya dia siapa.

"Apa kau menungguku?" Jawab Kyungsoo seraya masih membenahkan jaket yang dipakaikannya di tubuh Ji-Soo.

"Nappeun!" Ucap Ji-Soo.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Bohong!"

Kyungsoo lalu menangkup wajah Ji-Soo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar marah?" Ucap Kyunsoo lirih.

"Apa kau sejahat ini sekarang? Bagaimana bisa kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberiku kabar sedikitpun? Apa kau tidak ingat akan hari ini? Apa kau sudah mulai melupakanku? Apa kau sudah tak mencin ..."

_Cup_

Ucapan itu terpotong ketika sesuatu yang kenyal membungkam mulut Ji-Soo hingga membuatnya berhenti berbicara dan mengeluh. Ya, mereka sedang berciuman. Tidak, maksudku Kyungsoo sedang mencium Ji-Soo secara tiba-tiba sekarang. Ji-Soo terdiam seketika. Lalu perlahan menyatukan sepasang kelopak matanya. Merasakan sensasi hangat yang mengalir melalui bibirnya. Dan seketika terlepas ketika suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun terdengar beserta sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 21 di atasnya berjalan mendekati mereka.

_Saengil chukha hamnida.._

_Saengil chukha hamnida..._

_Saranghae Song Ji-Soo..._

_Saengil chukha hamnida..._

"Mwoya? Apa ini yang kalian rencanakan seharian ini? Mendiamiku dan selalu mengomel bahkan marah ketika aku mengajak bicara?" Tanya Ji-Soo di tengah-tengah nyanyian mereka.

"Bukankah ini sebuah kejutan di hari yang berharga? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Ucap Kyungsoo seraya merangkul erat kekasihnya itu.

"Apa semua ini rencanamu? Termasuk dengan sikap mereka seharian ini?" Tanya Ji-Soo mengintrogasi.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan membentuk-_heart shape lips_-nya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin meniup lilinnya? Apa kau ingin kami terus bernyanyi tanpa henti seperti ini?" Ucap Ji-Eun kemudian.

Ji-Soo hendak meniup lilin-lilin itu, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei bocah ... berdo'a lah dulu ... katakan permohonanmu dalam hati." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lu Han.

"Sssshhhh ... tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku bocah _'Prety Man'_?" Desis Ji-Soo membalas perkataan Luhan.

"Hei! Kau menyebutku apa?" Teriak Luhan yang dibalas jitakan Jun Myeon untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Diamlah... apa kau tidak bisa membiarkannya menikmati hari bahagianya tanpa perdebatan?" Ucap Jun Myeon yang hanya di balas senyuman polos Luhan.

Ji-Soo menyatukan telapak tangannya, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mengatakan permohonannya dalam hati lalu bersiap meniup lilin-lilin itu.

_Fuuuu ..._

Lilin itu mati bersamaan dengan lampu area parkir yang kembali menyala.

_Bbbrrrrr..._

Tubuh Ji-Soo kembali bermandikan air dingin yang ditumpahkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tepat di atas kepalanya. Lalu mereka berdua bersorak bahagia.

"Hei! Apa kalian tidak tahu jika ini sangat dingin?" Teriak Ji-Soo yang hanya dibalas oleh suara cekikikan mereka berdua.

"Apa aku harus mengeluarkan apiku untuk membuatmu merasa hangat cerewet?" Canda Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas desisan kasar Ji-Soo.

"Kalian keterlaluan." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya hendak merangkul tubuh Ji-Soo. Namun Ji-Soo menghindarinya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak mau aku merangkulmu? Apa kau juga marah padaku? Sungguh ... yang ini di luar rencanaku." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Tidak ... bukan itu ... tapi jika kau merangkulku kau akan ikut basah dan kedinginan." Ucap Ji-Soo yang dibalas senyuman manis Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah ... aku tidak peduli jika itu dingin, kita akan merasakannya bersama." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menarik tangan Ji-Soo dan memeluknya erat.

"Geure... karena kalian berkata untuk merasakannya bersama, maka kami kabulkan." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seraya menyiramkan kembali air yang baru saja mereka ambil ke arah Kyungsoo dan Ji-Soo.

"Heol ... KALIAN! AKU AKAN MEMBALAS KALIAN! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!" Teriak Ji-Soo yang membuat seluruh orang yang berada di sekitarnya seketika menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"Woah ... Bahkan dalam keadaan kedinginan pun ... suaramu masih sangat power full. Daebak!" Ucap Chen yang diikuti suara tawa yang lainnya.

Mereka semua tertawa dengan sangat lepas di tengah area parkir yang sengaja di kosongkan dan hanya tersisa mobil milik Ji-Soo yang satu-satunya berada di sana. Semua orang menikmatinya. Jika bukan hari ini kapan lagi mereka bisa membuat anak CEO begitu sengsara dengan persetujuan atasan mereka? Tentu saja mereka sangat senang.

Song Ji-Soo yang manja, malang sekali nasibmu hari ini. Tapi, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Hadiah ulang tahunmu ke 21. Kau mendapatkan hal yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jadi berhentilah mengeluh ketika mereka lupa memberimu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari pada kau harus merasakan hal ini lagi.

Bagaimana rasanya mandi air es ketika suhu udara berada di bawah nol derajat celcius? Aku harap kau tidak mengalami cerita yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada Ana, adik Elsa yang membeku menjadi es pada menit-menit terakhir film itu. Tapi tentu saja, seperti pada film Frozen. Kehangatan cinta akan membuat es yang beku itu mencair. Kehangatan cinta mereka akan membuatmu tidak merasa dingin, tapi malah sebaliknya.

END.


End file.
